Highschool DxD: After the Years
by Jibster
Summary: Kyousuke Kazuo is simply trying to live on day by day whilst taking care of three power houses under his roof, though fate has other plans for him. Set 40 years after the events of DxD with my own conclusion. Heavy-OC. *Re-uploaded!*
1. Chapter 1

Err…hello guys. New DxD fanfic here. Another OC centric fic…but in a time-skip?! Well I'll start the story now to not bore you.

 **NOTE: First and LAST disclaimer I'll be doing. I do not own DxD. Oh and there might or might not be reference and/or crossover so I do not own them too!**

Let us begin now.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Age**

What is change to be exact?

Are they good? Or are they bad?

Well it depends on how people see it anyway. For me? I see change is more like…a stage in life. A process that is inevitable, a process no one can avoid. Even by sitting in a room all day for many years could change you.

That would be a Hikkikomori!

Even working too much is bad. Workaholics…or corporate slaves I would say. Anyway, so I ask you this, is changing a good thing or bad thing?

But alas, it is but a universal question. Some may say it's bad, some may say it's good. After all…I was the ones who have seen those changes. Exactly _**forty years**_ after the events of what the world would deem as the 'Apocalypse', there has been major changes into our world.

And yes, I mean world as in us human. The event was far too large to keep it out of human reaches, and thus enters the time where humans knew about the supernatural world. And of course…in a dark time, when the monstrous beast Trihexa has ravaged almost all of existence, us humans were actually the one to keep life itself intact.

By banding together. For the first time, all races worked together. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Humans, and even others like the Youkai's, etc etc. Anyway, the races worked with one another, and finally pushed back the beast of apocalypse!

However, it was still an entity that can't be killed. The Apocalypse WILL happen, but somehow with the death of the biblical god, all logic has ben thrown out. We managed to stop a god damn apocalypse…judgement day for fucks sake!

Of course, there was the Heaven's Fall incident after that but that's a story for another time. As I closed my book, I eyed the large group of children in front of me and grinned. "So!" I started. "Did you get that kids?"

"Yes Dai-sensei!" Kids of rugged appearance screamed. I made a satisfied nod. Nothing sure beats seeing children loving history.

As I closed a small book in my hand, I ran my hand through my jet black hair and stared at the children with my blue eyes once more as I said, "Class dismissed!"

The children squealed in happiness, but not before bowing ran outside the rather broken down classroom. I smiled and dusted myself, a white buttoned up shirt rested on my torso with it's sleeves rolled up. Long black pants was seen with belt straps over my shoulders, and finally, comfy looking black shoes and a wrist watch.

You know…teaching poor children is actually a nice job! I walked outside the rundown classroom to arrive at a half destroyed building where I walked out. Suffice to say, the area looked like as if a war had taken. Lots of run down buildings was seen, but actually had people living in them!

I welcome you folks…to the Downtown Side of the Kuoh City. Or rather…the world itself. You see, the world has indeed evolved. Our kindness is actually much more better comparing to the time before the apocalypse…and so is our discrimination.

In the Downtown lies people who are poor. In this new age…the rich are much more rich than ever…while the poor is much more poor than ever. Living here…is just like living in hell. Heck l, even hell seems nice comparing to this place!

I'm talking about crooks, criminals, addicts and overall, bad people. Now take that…and gather that in one place! This place serve as the 'outcast' side of the world. But even so…I believe this is a place where humans really shine.

There lies a…certain charm to this god awful place. Maybe staying here has really changed me. As I walked on the ruined streets, I arrived at a rather run down, but much more proper building. I looked towards the side to see a small sign.

'KUOH ACADEMY'

Stripped of it's former glory, the former Academy of the famous Sekiryuutei is now but a run down building used by the citizens of the Downtown as their house. Hey, it's pretty interesting to see several families living in a single classroom!

Okay that sound pathetic but hey, living day by day here is how things roll. Anyway, I ignored the main building and went around the large broken down structure to arrive at an even older looking building, however, it was more well kept comparing to others.

I smiled.

"Home sweet home…" I mused to myself and entered the building. The doors weren't creaking so that was good. Coming into view was some kind of large room where it functions as a living room, kitchen, dining room and bed room. The left side had some stoves and ovens that looked far too old despite the huge technological movement the world had. Left of the kitchen was cheap chairs and tables for four people. Directly in the middle was several couches and a large flat screen TV while the back had several sleeping bags and a large bed. In all this, directly right of this entire room was the bathroom where it was by far the fanciest place. It was sparkling white, without any signs of damage!

Hey, I love my bathroom clean!

Back to subject, there was three people within the room/house. A male sitting on the dining section eating cheap instant food, a girl sitting on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling and another, younger girl sitting on the couch, watching the TV with an empty expression.

"…Dry me." The little girl said. I made a small sigh but nodded anyway. Better not disobey the little girl lest I want to get snakes up my ass. Anyway, I sat next to her as she gave me a towel. She had a gothic dress on but her hair was wet.

I started rubbing it with the towel and begin drying her hair as I said, "You know Ophis…it would be good to do this by yourself time to time. How long has it been since you start living here?"

"Two years, three months, eight minutes and twenty two seconds." The Dragon God said, before tilting her head back. "Now get back to drying me."

"You know…he took us in when the world thrown us out." Said the other male. "Be grateful."

"…I, who is a Dragon God, will not listen to rants of a mere dragon." Ophis said in a monotone voice. "I, will not listen."

"You _do_ realize that _mere_ dragon is the Apocalypse Dragon right?" I interjected only to receive a stare from Ophis. Sighing, I continued drying her hair as I said, "So dearest Great Red…how are you enjoying yourself for these years? I'll be going to the Uptown for my second year within the Academy there and I think I'll be more busy than ever. Are you okay with that?"

"Hey kid…" Red said as he rose his head where crimson coloured hair was seen with golden streaks. His golden orbs stared back at me as he said, "You've done more than enough to take us in. I suppose keeping the roof that help us intact is the least we can do."

Ophis never spoke, but merely nods her head. Haah…such nice friends. Who knew the Dragon God and Apocalypse Dragon would be home friendly? I finally finished drying Ophis's hair and said, "Is that all dearest dragon princess?"

"It would suffice." Ophis said and eyes the TV once more. I made a satisfied nod and went towards the bed. In there lies a jet black hair woman with streaks of blonde at the ends of her hair which became curly as it goes lower. Her red eyes were void of life as she wore a black stained dress.

 _ **Flip! Flip! Flip!**_

And then…twelve wings fluttered behind her, black as the night it was and black coloured halo rested atop her head. I couldn't help but make a sad face at her state and said, "…Gabriel…"

"…" The former Seraph responded before I placed my hand atop hers.

"I'll be starting my second year soon, so I'll be more busy. Are you okay with that?"

"…"

"I see." I said, before releasing her. The former Seraph merely rested down on bed as I tucked her in.

I walked back near Red as he said, "So when are you starting?"

"Tomorrow." I said. "I'm going to sleep early tonight. Got lots of things to do tomorrow!"

"I see. Good luck on the new year boy."

"Will do!" I said before going next to the bed where a small section of cover was seen where we can change clothes in private. I slipped into my comfy pajamas before settling down on the bed. Before I sleep, I turned my head to the side and saw the sleeping face of Gabriel who had dried tears on the side of her eyes.

It can't be helped honestly. After the events of Heaven's Fall…it would be understandable as to how a once cheerful lady became…this.

As my mind drifts slowly into sleep, one thing came into my mind.

…

…

…

I just hope the three powerhouses living with me won't destroy the house while I'm gone.

* * *

"Wake up."

"…"

"Wake up."

"…"

 _ **SHASH!**_

"Ugoooh?!" I screamed as a stinging sensation at my butt was felt. I leaped off the bed and quickly went into alert, before I inspected my butt only see a pair of snakes dangling from it.

…

Really? That's how she wakes me up?! I turned my head to the side with a twitching eyebrow and deadpan face to see Ophis standing next to my bed. "I, have taken the liberty to wake you up. Be grateful."

And with that, the Dragon God left the bedroom section and sat on the dinner table. "I, demand breakfast."

"Yes yes Princess…after my bath."

 _ **SHASH!**_

"Again on my butt?!"

Ophis's staring pierced my soul and with a heavy sigh, I quickly went to the nearby refrigerator next to the kitchen and opened it to reveal lots of food and snacks in stored. Quickly whipping up some cereal and milk, I placed them near Ophis and rushed towards the bathroom as I said, "You know how to whip them up yeah?"

I showered in the pace that the Flash would've been jealous at before preparing myself a breakfast at the dinner table. There, I placed a piece of paper on the table and said, "Okay I've left some money on our saving box. Red, you're in charge."

"I, object." Ophis interjects before I stared at her.

"Do you know how to order take out?"

"…"

"Then I've made my point. Anyway, Red, you're in charge here okay?"

"Roger."

"And Ophis…"

 _ **Stare….**_

"Err…never mind. Oh and Gabriel!"

The Former Seraph never responds so I sighed and said, "Um…I guess Red is totally in charge then."

"Kid, calm down. If we can as much as take the Apocalyptic Beast head on, keeping the place in tact should be easy as…err…pie."

You know when a super powered being says that in a tone of uncertainty, I seriously doubt they could. But then again, two years of living here should give them enough experience to handle things. With a nod, I said my farewells before leaving the building. I left the grounds of the former Kuoh Academy before looking into the sky.

Speaking of which, did any of you asked where the hell are those old characters that you would want to see from the original series? Well…they're living in the sky now. And no, they're not dead but rather, they're _literally_ living in the sky. Up above high in the sky lies huge floating structure like buildings.

Either they floated with magic, some being carried by machines or most, built massive pillars from the Downtown to support them. Years of technology, and the help of the Supernatural creatures, made technology _much_ more advanced.

I arrived at a rusty looking elevator, one of the…cheaper elevators around here. I inserted some coins before creaky and rusty doors opened where there was several buttons. I pressed Uptown before the doors closed and started moving upwards.

It was a good ten minutes, before I grinned. Here's the amazing part that has happened on this new age. As I nearly reached Uptown, I heard the sound of loud beasts roaring before a large monster flew past by the elevator.

Dragons.

Who doesn't know them? Somehow, Dragon's has actually managed to prevail up until this time with new ones being birthed thanks to…certain heavenly dragons. Anyway, it wasn't strange to see even _half_ dragon breed walking about.

I may have stated this before but the human world now lives in harmony with the supernatural world. It wasn't strange to see an Angel with a human partner, or Devils having their own human harems, or humans learning magic etc etc.

Hence, due to this, the concept of myth and legends no longer exist but certain laws still apply such as death and life creation. Those type of laws still apply and only supernatural beings are allowed to go in and out of Heaven and Hell.

But nowadays, people are pretty much peaceful. As the elevator stopped, signifying I reached Uptown, the doors slid open and instantly coming into view was a beautiful, futuristic city. And no, there wasn't any floating cars if you're asking. We still use land based cars but we do have an amazing train network system which could float thanks to via magic.

At any rate, I must be boring you with all these history lessons, but we wouldn't want to be left in the dark when this story goes into high gear yeah?

Anyway, I continued my walk towards the side road before entering a large station nearby. Taking one of the floating trains, I entered it and awaited patiently within. Lots of people hustled in and out. Ugh…just like old world Japan, the trains were _still_ full of people. Lucky for me, I found a lucky spot to sit down at.

I peered behind me and looked towards the window where we begin moving. The train moved at an insane speed to the point everything looks so blurry. And within mere seconds, an announcement came up.

 _Now arriving at Saint Kuoh Academy. I repeat, now arriving at Saint Kuoh-_

Oh yeah…did I mention Kuoh Academy had reached far into the world? I quickly left the train and went into a fancy looking station. Thanks to the great contribution of the former student and current Sekiryuutei, the Academy had really stepped up into the world.

Befitting of the contribution and influence of the Sekiryuutei, the Academy now serves as the highest of highest, the top of the top and…need I to say more?

An Academy where all species of the equal races resides. While the Academy serve as not only for the best education, it also serves as the best combat school, but that's for a later subject. And of course, yours truly, I happen to be a student despite being a resident of Downtown.

Damn Academy has their own train station for gods sake!

Anyway, I walked towards the gates and eyed the large building, before sighing. I don't really hate school time but…

" _Holy shit that guy attends for the second year?!"_

" _I can't believe it!"_

" _At least the new system would place him where he belongs…"_

And then there's that. Honestly students who are residents of Downtown is looked down in here, but really, no ones complaining. I ignored the lookers and went towards the Main Academy building and-

"Oh excuse me!" A chirpy voice was heard as I tilt my head to the side to see a rather short boy next to me. He had a slip of paper in hand and with a large sincere smile, he gave it to me. "Sensei has assigned me to give this to you!"

I raised an eyebrow and took the paper as I said, "Uuh…thanks…" before peering into the paper.

 _Dear Kyousuke Kazuo-kun._

 _You are no longer assigned to the Main Academy Building, but rather, to the new one next to it. Please enjoy it as you are now placed in a special program!_

…

"New building?" I mused. "I don't see- Oooohhh…."

I eyed the 'new building'. It was like, on the other side of the entire Academy ground, there was like a huge gap at the size of several football field between the Main Academy Building and the New One!

What's worse, the damn building looks rundown!

…

…

…

Wait a minute…was that the abandoned building that was shut down last year?

"Kishishishi…" The short boy next to me sneered and opts a smug face. "Trash needs to know where they belong!"

You know appearance sure can be deceiving…

Groaning, I walked towards the 'New School Building' and after a slightly longer walk than usual, I stood in front of the building. It was lucky enough to still be standing, it honestly looks even more abandoned than 'New'.

The building was still large, but rundown. The roof merely covered most of the building where some part didn't even had a roof! The new place had a their own running field which looks like a graveyard, a sports building which had no roof whatsoever and almost all the floors had no windows!

…

…

…

Eh, it's just like Downtown. I was about to inspect the place when-

"Hi there!"

"Gyah?!"

* * *

Kyousuke flinched and lets out a _manly_ scream as a girl popped out behind him. Her waist length silver hair fluttered around as her yellow eyes gazed at Kyousuke. A small top hat was seen on the left side of her head, while the opposite side lies a small bat wing.

She wore the standard Academy uniform for female which consist of a black zipped up jacket with a collar with white outline on the edges, with long sleeves and has a white armband on the left or right arm, added along with white gloves and a checkered skirt with the colour grey and black.

The girl giggled and scanned Kyousuke a bit. Slightly messy and un-kept black hair was seen with dark blue eyes. He wore the male Academy uniform, which looked exactly the same as the female one though the skirt is replaced with trousers, and he had his zipped up jacket open, revealing a black shirt within.

Anyway, Kyousuke placed a hand on his chest and heaved. "D-Damn it don't do that!"

"Heeheee…"

"Don't 'heehee' me!"

"Sorry!" The girl chirped and scratched her head. "But…err…is this where the special program take place?"

"Uuh…I think this is where they dump unwanted students or something…" Kyousuke deadpans with a sigh. "At any rate, the names Kyousuke Kazuo, nice to meet you."

"Ah!" The girl chirped before twirling around and struck a pose. "I am Miura Kanzaki, nice to meet you!"

"Miura-san." Kyosuke greeted with a polite bow, before looking up at the rundown building. "Should we go in?"

"Mmm…I think-"

 _ **ZA-SHING!**_

"Oh!" Miura exclaims as a purple magic crest appeared before them and-

"Oof?!"

A person dropped out. As the person smacked to the ground, Kyousuke winced. A boy, he slowly stood up and huffed. Black hair rested on his shoulders with an ahoge sitting atop his head. His purple eyes blinked rapidly with a small beauty mark beneath his right eye.

He wore the Academy uniform normally but had a black cloak draped over his shoulders with a high collar and wore a black police hat.

Kyousuke blinked at the boy and said, "Taichi?"

"Eh? You know him?" Miura questions as the boy quickly raised himself.

"T-Taichi Hinata reporting for duty!" Taichi greets aloud. "A-And I'm here to pick you up!"

"…Dude…wrong line."

"Eh? Did it sound misleading?"

"It did!" Miura giggled prompting Taichi to rapidly bow.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive my insolent behavior!"

"It's fine. I'm Miura Kanzaki, nice to meet you."

"L-Likewise…"

Kyousuke eyes his surrounding and said, "So…uuh…Taichi. What's going on here?"

"T-That's why I'm here! Um…follow me!" Taichi quickly said and walked into the run down building. Kyousuke and Miura eyes each other, a small look of uncertainty was in their eyes before the latter shrugged.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

* * *

Taichi led us around the messy hallways, and truth to be told, the inside seemed more…green. Moss were growing but it didn't look dirty at all…kinda like as if someone was actually taking care of this place. The moss itself adds a certain charm to this place.

Anyway, we were eventually led to the…second floor of this place where we came into another hallway, but this time, it looked a bit more neat. The moss wasn't there much, only on the walls and had some lights lit on.

Taichi led us to a door at the end of the hall where he slowly knocked on the door. "Um…Taichi speaking. I've brought the last of our batch."

Slowly, Taichi slid opened the doors as we walked into the…um…'classroom'. Well honestly it can't be described as one! Fortunately, the room had windows and was quite spacious seeing as there was no desks or chairs.

The desks instead was gathered directly at the back of the room, neatly stacked. The chairs were also neatly arranged at the back yet four chairs were in use. At the opposite side lies a rundown chalkboard and nearby lies a…comfy looking chair shaped like a throne. Nearby was a small lamp while directly in the middle of this room was a barrel with a fire, similar to what homeless people uses.

Oh, and don't forget, including me, Miura and Taichi, there was only a total of twelve people within the room. "What the fuck?" I couldn't help but say my opinion. "This place looks like Downtown!"

"It's like we never left yeah?" A male voice mused nearby. I turned my head to the side as a male with silver hair and magenta coloured eyes grinned at me, his sharp teeth similar to that of a shark was seen. He wore the Academy uniform loose like mine with the sleeves rolled up and a white shirt was seen within.

"This our life now. Deal with it." The boy cackled and pointed at the chalkboard. "There's our duty list there. Go check it out…Vice!"

"?"

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow before walking towards the chalkboard where a paper was seen, in it was names…with…duties?

* * *

 **Special Program List of Students**

 **1 – Aris Aria – Class President + Student Council President**

 **2 – Kyousuke Kazuo – Vice President + Student Council Vice President**

 **3 – Senjou Himawari – Secretary**

 **4 – Miura Kanzaki – Chef**

 **5 – Taichi Hinata – Errand Boy**

 **6 – Usagi Kiristrov – Mascot**

 **7 – Asuka Kuro – Security**

 **8 – Asuka Shiro – Janitor**

 **9 – Galahad – Blacksmith**

 **10 – Hifumi Taiga – Budget Guy**

 **11 – Satoshi Nana – Campaign Manager**

 **12 – Ginbei Shiki – Social Media Person**

 **13 – Mary Antoinette - Teacher**

* * *

…Huh? This looks suspicious as hell! Who in the hell wrote this suspicious paper?! As I eyed the silver haired guy, he grinned and gave a salute. "Welcome Vice! I am Asuka Kuro, but please, call me Kuro. I really hate formalities."

"Ooooooh! A chef!" Miura chirped. "I don't know if my cooking can satisfy everyone!"

"You're okay with this?!" I retort as the girl shrugged.

"Eh."

"Don't 'Eh' me! We're totally assigned to a job without our consent!"

"Actually…" A voice interrupted. "It's needed. It's pretty much obvious that we were purposely placed here. We are all from Downtown yes?"

I turned to the source of the voice and eyed one of the four people sitting on the chair. She was a head shorter than me, and had dark skin. She had her waist length blonde hair loose as her piercing blue eyes was behind black framed glasses. Oh and she didn't wear the Academy Uniform properly as the black jacket was wrapped around her waist, so above she wore a buttoned up white shirt with a black ribbon securing it.

"And…you are?"

"Assigned Secretary, Senjou Himawari. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. " Senjou said politely, before opting a more serious tone. "Are _you_ from Downtown?"

"Same here." I admit with a raised arm. "Although I do wonder why did they put us in a separate place? We were in the Main Building for our First Year!"

"That's because those uptight rich ass hats hates us." Kuro said in a nonchalant manner, before eyeing a girl nearby. "Aren't I right Shiro?"

Nearby was a girl having a striking resemblance to Kuro, although it could be considered his female version. Her silver hair reached just below her shoulder blades and was a bit spiky, and has same coloured magenta eyes. She wore the uniform properly unlike her…brother.

"Yes…you are." She said in a more serious tone. "Although Nii-chan could take this situation more seriously."

"But please Vice! Go on take a sit and let us commence a proper greeting!" Kuro said with a grin before gesturing me to the nearby couch. Miura opts to take a chair from the back of the room as Taichi and I sat on the couch.

"Hmm…" A nearby boy eyes me intently. "This guy…he looks like a Level One!"

"Uuh…what?"

"Those of the lower level are not deemed fit to survive in this world!" The boy exclaims as his crimson red eyes shined with spirit and passion within them. He slicked his red coloured hair with streaks of yellow at the tips backward as he eyed me. White frame glasses was seen and a single ear piercing to his right ear was seen as he smirked at me.

"So…do tell…Level One. How are you able to attain the position of the Second in Command while *I* am stuck with the Budget Duty?!"

As he fumes, I couldn't help but notice his uniform was pure white in colour contrast to everyone here. "Pathetic." A voice was heard. "Hifumi-kun is pathetic."

"Why you-…!" Hifumi grits his teeth and eyed one of the people sitting on the chair. What struck odd was that this person stood on the chair instead of sitting it. An empty and stoic expression was seen as her grey eyes gazed at everyone. Her ankle length grey hair was set loose with a small braid near her head.

She wore the uniform normally save for the skirt which was a long skirt, covering her legs and stopped at her ankles, finally, atop her head lies a black coloured rabbit ears (?) And clutched a black stuffed rabbit.

She sets her gaze at me and said, "Hifumi-kun is pathetic. You are not. Therefore, you deserve to be in that position."

"I didn't do anything yet!" I exclaim as the girl ignored me entirely and eyed Hifumi.

"You are the Level One."

"Shut it Usagi!"

"Usagi-chan has…a special gift to tell ones potential. Kinda like a sixth sense." Shiro explains. "And Hifumi-kun, don't complain. It was…Kaichou's will that place us on this position."

"Kaichou?" I asked before hearing a laugh, followed by a stomp on the ground. Tilting my head to the side, I eyed the Throne where a girl was seen standing up with a smug smile etched on her face. Her knee-length dark blonde hair was wavy and tied in a very loose ponytail as her sharp gaze focuses on me, purple orbs staring.

She wore the uniform properly except she had a golden coloured crown atop her head, regal looking it was. "And…you are Aris-san I suppose?" I questioned as the girl nods her head, confirming my question.

"Correct! I am Aris Aria, the Tyrant who runs this place!"

Ah…Tyrannical Queen Aris. It was a name famous on the Academy last year actually. Known for her combat powers and haughty personality, truly fitting a 'Tyrant' as her title. Although pompous would've fitted her more…

"Kahahaha!" Aris laughed and walked towards me. "Greetings Mongrel! I believe that you will be useful to be my dog that will run this place!"

"Wow she's honest isn't she?" Kuro comments nearby as I shrugged.

"Truth to be told…" I started. "I have no idea what's going on…"

"Well…there's this new program, or so I've heard…" Aris stated and opts a thinking face. "I believe the Academy's new Principal has weeded out the students from Downtown…and it could cause us expulsion…"

"I haven't read the Academy's Rules much so can you explain?" I asked as Aris smirked.

"The Queen needn't explain to Mongrels. Galahad! Explain!"

As if on cue, one of the person sitting on the chairs stood up. Male, he had raven coloured hair which was a bit messy, and purple coloured eyes. He wore the uniform properly save for metallic greaves as it clanked when he stood up.

He had a serious expression and said, "Rule 89, Section Two, Row Number Three. In a condition when a Class's Classroom is extremely damaged or deemed unusable, students responsible for it are to be expelled."

"Geez we weren't even informed of this!" I complained as Aris merely crossed her arms. "Correct! Which is why…I will Rebel against the Academy!"

"…I don't even want to know what do you have in your head." I sighed. "We should talk to the Principal or something."

"Um…excuse me?" A voice perked up, with one of the people sitting on the chair raising their hands. Male, he had pink hair which was messy, and aqua blue eyes. He wore the uniform neatly as he said, "Err…Satoshi Nana speaking. If Aris-san-"

" _ **Kaichou**_."

"Err…Kaichou. If Kaichou had…uuh…assigned us on certain position, why am I campaign manager?"

"Because we need someone to spread news of us! I wish to Rebel-"

"Talking to the Principal." I interjected earning a frown from the Tyrannical Queen.

"As I was saying, _Rebelling_ against the Academy requires notice!" She continued, ignoring me.

"And how are _you_ going to do that?" I asked as Aris grinned at me.

"Simple!" She said. "We invite in Downtown children to school in here!"

"…Huh?" Galahad went. "How does that help?"

"By having them school here, we will have enough people, depending on how much we have anyway, we will have enough people to fully fix this place and officially recognized as a fraternity…or even our own Club! Or even an organization!"

"Therefore showing we have what it takes to stand up for our self, and boosting the notice for Downtown." Kuro said, before laughing. "Genius!...or maybe futile. I like it!"

Humph…as expected of a Tyrant yet I still don't find the benefit of it. Downtown is Downtown. There are certain charms into it yet I still don't see how this 'Rebels' against the Academy. Sure its making a big move on our side, or even the first one but…

"It takes too much effort and resource." I mused and leaned back at the couch. "I don't see how this will benefit us…in the long run. Even if we go successful, we will be bugged, or even disturbed in the long run."

"Yet this will help us indeed! Don't you think helping the citizens of our home is good?" Aris exclaims with a determined grinned.

Ugh…I sighed and said, "Troublesome woman."

"And you'll be the Mongrel right by my side to fix me onto a straight path!"

"Question. Why me as the Vice?"

"Because I drew your name from a bowl."

"You decided our jobs by a self made lottery?!"

"It fits doesn't it?"

"Answer the question!"

"Moving on…"

"You're ignoring me!"

Aris laughed in a mad manner before eyeing a girl sitting on the chair. She had long ankle length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She adorned a kimono instead if a uniform, light yellow, almost white in colour with lots of detailed and beautiful marks on it. The waist had a black sash secured with a gold bow.

"Ginbei!"

"Y-Yes?!" The girl quickly stood up and eyes Aris. The latter nods and said, "It seems our assigned Sensei isn't here yet. Take the Mongrel-"

"Hey!"

"Take him to the Main Academy Building and ask the Student Council President there!"

* * *

Oh yeah…I think I forgot to mention this but the Student Council President holds half of the power of the entire Academy, hence, they technically serve as the third layer of power directly after the Vice Principal. Does that mean Aris now holds quarter of the power seeing as her arrival makes a shift in the balance?

Eh, ain't my problem. What my problems is whether they will start an actual rebellion or not…

The girl named 'Ginbei' fidgeted at her kimono as she and I walked outside the run down school building and made our way towards the main school. As she darts her eyes around, I couldn't help but say, "Something wrong?"

"Ah!" She yelped in surprise, before she slowly lowers her head. "U-Um…i-it's nothing."

And if someone who looks nervous as butt, fidgeting their clothes and wasn't focusing on the eyes not to mention looking anxious, then they must be fine. Yep. No problem at all…no…problem…

My ass.

"You're nervous." I pointed out causing her to slowly cover her face with the sleeves of her kimono. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"I…didn't do anything?"

"I'm sorry for making you misunderstand me!"

…

…

…

"Err…okay?"

"…" She went, becoming quiet again. Of course, I wasn't the one to stick my nose all the time so I just let her run off in her own silence world. Suffice to say, an awkward silence soon occurred, before I scratched my head.

"Kyousuke Kazuo."

"E-Eh?"

"That's my name. What's yours? I know the list our retarded, self de-facto leader made stated all name but I guess I haven't properly introduce myself…"

That and trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"O-Oh…" Ginbei halted herself, the traditional heels clacking by her feet as she did that. "U-Um…I'm G-Ginbei Shiki. N-Nice to meet you…"

"Likewise."

"…"

"…"

"Oh…uuh…we arrived!" I quickly diverged from what could be an awkward silence again as I pointed at the main school building which was still fifty meters away. Ginbei slowly down casts her head again as she fidgeted with her kimono.

"Y-Yes…"

 _Dude. Not cool._

And yet…I didn't do anything that time!

We actually race walked towards the building to rid of the awkward moment before swiftly arriving at the door steps of the large building. Some other students nearby looked at us as if we're pests of sorts, which Ginbei visibly feel disturbed by.

"Let's just get this quickly done yeah?"

"Y-Yes…"

We made our way into the building and coming into view was much more fancy comparing to the run down building. We made our way through some halls which I still barely memorize despite being here for over a year, before we arrived at a fancy looking oak doors.

Of course, before any of us could do anything, a girl bursts through out of the room, crying followed by a shout-

"And if I see you getting an 'F' again, you are expelled from this place!"

Sheesh…what a nut crack. Ginbei blinked in surprise as she slowly eyed me. Despite merely casting a glance, I could tell she screamed off fear as of now. Sighing, I said, "I'll just take the initiative…" before pushing the doors open

And believe me, an 'Office' would merely put shame to this room. It looked more of what a leader of an entire nation uses for their office. Fancy shamncy furniture's which looked expensive as butt and a large round table where several people sat.

However, one of them took notice of us. It was at this point I should explain what I noticed. Their uniform was pure white in colour, similar design yet a different colour palette from ours, which I would assume how this place differentiate between us and them.

Anyway, a male with dark green hair and yellow eyes gazed at us and said, "It's the Special Program…"

"Hah!" A blonde boy scoffed. "What the hell are they doing here?! Their very sight is a sin itself!"

"Dude." I called out. "That was un called for."

"Hmph." A dark blue haired boy with crimson red eyes huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we're still awaiting our assigned Sensei?" I questioned, before the dark blue haired boy opts a raised eyebrow. "Mary-san? She's not there yet?"

"Uuh…no-"

"Gawawawa! I-I'm so sorry I'm late!" Came in a feminine voice followed by someone bumping behind me. "Gwoh?!" The person reeled back and fell on her back. Ginbei winced at the sound of a body hitting the hard floor, before I turned around to see a girl clutching her head in pain.

She had an albino pale complexion, with her hip length hair which was wavy. She opened her pink coloured eyes as she stood up, a light blue dress with the sleeved rolled up was seen, added along she wore a white apron and wore loose brown boots.

"S-Sorry!" The girl rapidly apologized. Hmm…this girl…

Mary Antoinette. She is, as her name stated, is a direct descendant to the famous Marie Antoinette. If I recall, she held the highest score in terms of academics despite her young age…save for her timid personality.

"Mary. You're late." The dark blue haired boy mused as Mary went past by me and rapidly bow again.

"I-I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. Feel happy actually…"

"Eh?"

"You're being assigned towards the New Academy Building as the Head Teacher in there."

"I am?"

"Therefore, we revoke your status as a Council Member."

Mary twirled her hair as she rubbed her foot with her other one, a sheepish smile formed on her face. "A-A Sensei huh? Heehee…I don't mind…"

If you would only know…

"As a Sensei…to the Special Program."

Mary froze. Her body went stiff as she tilt her head. "Eh?"

* * *

Now…I have seen people shocked, sad and cry, or happy, angry and all sorts of emotion…but have you see someone like that…all at the same time?

"W-Well…I don't mind being a teacher!" She was optimistic and happy.

"B-But…like _this_?" And now she's being sad.

"I-I don't think I can live up to this." Aaaaand she's being pessimistic.

"So why?! I-I thought I worked hard and deserved this?!" And now she's angry.

"J-Just because came from Downtown doesn't mean I should be treated like this! But…this place needs all the help they need…" And now she's being sympathetic.

"…Aauu…" And now she's crying.

The sight of Mary rapidly changing her mood made Ginbei stepped back a bit, slightly scared at the shorter girl. Quickly, Mary down casts her head and groaned. "I-I suppose I'll do my best…" Mary laments as she eyed the rundown building.

Man…I feel sorry for her honestly. For someone who was so good within the Academy and treated special only to be dumped like this?

Well…I couldn't say I understand her but I do feel sorry for her.

The three of us made our way to the classroom once more, before entering where I saw Aris staring outside the window, before turning around to face us. "You're back!"

"A-And we have Sensei with us…" Ginbei meekly said before sitting back on a nearby chair. I entered in with Mary following me before she scanned the room, and then gasped. "T-This classroom…i-it's a-"

"A charming place? Yeah we know." Kuro snickered nearby. "And…you are Sensei I presume?"

"Y-Yes!" Mary quickly stood straight and went stiff. "I-I'm Mary Antoinette! As of today I am your assigned Teacher!"

"Hello Sensei!" Kuro teased as Mary lowers her head again. "I-I don't think I'm qualified to be a really useful teacher, s-so you may call me M-Mary…or…Albino trash…or whatever-"

"Hah!" Aris laughed. "Perfect! Now we have enough people to start a rebellion!"

Ugh…this again. "I don't see how this would work."

"Then believe me Mongrel…I will take over this school by a storm!"

"Try to see things in a more…logical side of manner…"

"Hahaha!" Aris laughed and ignored me entirely. Honestly I couldn't be bothered as I took a sit nearby with Mary next to me. "Um…" Mary whispered towards me. "I-Is she serious?"

"I doubt so."

"R-Really? Because s-she looks dead on serious…"

"Hah! Mary-san…I suggest you place your faith in me. I don't merely wish to rebel for power…I want to make us noticed!"

"Heh?" Mary went, confused as Aris opts a smirk. "As of today, marks the beginning of our reign! We shall crush those who oppose us, and step above others! My goal…is to make this place better and us recognized!"

It didn't occur to me how serious she was until later…but for now, she…no…we…are but a small fish in a group of large fish in a vast sea. Of course, how far we'll go…is another story. And thus…starts the first day of my second year in this Academy.

"First order of businesses…let us arrange our timetables and schedules!"

* * *

"Urf…" I groaned as I did a small stretch and stood in front of the rusted elevator. It was the end of the day where I awaited to go home. Aris and Mary had set up a timetable and lessons where we will do just like a normal student within the Main Building.

The year…well…started out as bizarre but I won't complain. It's but a normal day for the citizens of Downtown. As the elevator came, I got in and-

"Ah! Hold the door please!" Came in a voice followed a me holding the door open as a person swiftly entered. It was Mary. She would have entered normally if she wasn't propelling herself, promoting her to trip and fell in.

"Uuh…you alright?" I mused as Mary quickly stood up, brushing herself as she said, "Y-Yes! I am…oh…it's Kyousuke-kun…"

I closed the doors before the elevator moved down towards Downtown. "Um…you are…in Downtown?"

"Aren't we all?"

"R-Right…right…"

Hmm…was she trying to start a conversation? How polite. I couldn't help but notice her stiff shoulders as I said, "Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I came sounding off as rude. I apologize for that."

"I-It's fine!" Mary quickly assured me with a motherly tone, before opting a happier expression. "I-I'm…um…Mary Antoinette! To formally introduce myself…"

"Kyousuke Kazuo. Please to meet you."

"Likewise…" Mary replied with a small smile. A silence came again as Mary played with her skirt, obviously nervous. Is she like Ginbei? She's not good around people isn't she?

"So…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Which section of Downtown do you stay in?"

"O-Oh! Um…I stay by Kuoh Academy…"

"Huh…what are the odds. I happen to stay at the Old Building behind the Academy." I mused as Mary's eyes had a flash of curiosity, before down casting her head again. Another awkward silence occurred before we finally arrived at Downtown.

We walked together towards the Kuoh Academy building, before we diverged paths as I said, "See you tomorrow I guess…"

"Y-Yes!" Mary replied, before running off into the Academy Building. I quickly made my way towards my house where I saw it was still in tact. Oh thank you lords! As I entered the house, I saw the sight of Ophis with a bowl of cereal, absentmindedly staring at the TV, Red was by the dinner table as he played a crossword puzzle on a newspaper and Gabriel remained where she was, on the bed.

"I'm home." I greeted as Red perked his head up. "Oh? Welcome back boy…"

"Greetings." Ophis added her two cents as I sat near Red. "Had a nice first day?"

"It was…interesting." I admitted. "First day in the new year and already someone trying to spike up a self proclaimed 'Rebellion'."

"Bothersome much?"

"More like delusional. I seriously doubt on how things could work out like this." I added my comment. "But I suppose it makes things more interesting. Did you know I serve as the Vice President of my class?"

"Mm…congratulations I suppose…though I don't understand much of human social status, I heard it's a pretty important role…" Red said as I shrugged. "Eh, we were divided from the fancy people, as if we never left Downtown at all!"

"Well that's rude."

"I know right!"

"You don't sound angry."

A small smile etched to my face as I looked at the ceiling. "I get the feeling big things will rise this year."

* * *

 _And so, thus starts a new age. Whether it will be filled with happy moments, anger and frustration, sadness and grievance, hate and love, one can only wait to see the events that will transpire soon enough._

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

Heeeeey folks! So like, this is a prologue for this long term story! I plan to make this in 'Light Novel' format hence they will have their own Arc, Book Title etc etc. Kinda like canon content.

Now…I know there has been a lot of information to pick up on this chapter, and certainly a butt load of question yes? Well I ain't answering them as they will be explained soon enough…in the future!

Now…let us discuss certain things regarding this story. The protagonist. As of now, there hasn't been any action scene's so we have yet to discover his power.

Oh and harem? Yes. Because it's DxD. Why not?

But I won't list them and I write romance slow as fuck, so if I were to make a list, it will be with a girl that has fully developed an interest, or my integral part, pure affection for our protagonist.

Oh and expect oc's. Like, a LOT of them, because we have lots of characters to go playing about!

Anywho, that's all I have, till then, Jibster out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, another update here. While I dislike having long A/N at the start, I just need to set up some format. Nothing big though. Let us start now.

* * *

 **Book 1: Killer of the Old City**

 **Arc I: New Age**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Dark Cloud**

"What is 'Aria' in this world?" Mary asked as she turned around, eyeing everyone in the room. It's the following day and we're in the rundown building. We had arranged the room a bit to make us all visible towards Mary, and wherever we sat, there is always a desk accompanying it. And of course, Mary was doing her duties while we focused on her.

Senjou raised her hand and said, "It's the world's, or rather, the human's current power source."

Mary made a nod and walked towards a self made chart she had just put up this morning. The chart had all of our names, including hers. Mary placed a start sticker at Senjou's name and smiled. "Yes! Aria is what make the world go round simply put. While the supernatural world has magic, spheres, orbs and other assortments to power their inventions, we have 'Aria'!"

Kuro looked disinterest as he eyed outside the window and-

"Hurk!" The boy felt his body tensed as he whipped his head towards Mary who held a pout. "Asuka-kun, please focus in class!" Mary said in a serious manner as Asuka tilt his head back.

"But Sensei…I already know this story!"

"Then can you care to explain it to us all?"

"Yeah yeah…" Asuka lazily said. "So first there was some researcher, then they were like 'Omg we have no buckz' and decided to go digging, then they hit gold and went 'have the buckz now. Letz sell it to people' and thus the world prospered."

"…"

The class went silent as all eyes fell on him, then at Mary who I expected to tell him out like a teacher, but instead she looked down at her feet. "A-Am I doing something wrong to make you disinterest in class?" She said quietly, shaking a bit as she did that.

Oi.

"I-I'm not a good teacher am I?"

H-Hey…

Asuka was slapped on the back of his head by his sister as Asuka sighed. "L-Look Sensei…I'm sorry. I should've paid attention…" He started slowly, the sense of guilt rising in his chest.

Oh my god…she's guilt tripping Asuka! Mary sniffled and said, "R-Really? S-So I'm not a bad teacher?"

And it's unintentional too! Is she a natural?! Asuka quickly shook his head with a guilty face and instantly stood up as he said, "'I'm sorry Sensei…"

"I-It's fine…" Mary assured Asuka as she drew a star on his chart. "Ehm. Points for honesty?"

S-She's too good to be a teacher. She could be a Student Council Leader with that kindness! As Mary took a deep breath, she said, "C-Continuing class…from before. Asuka-kun. Can you explain on how 'Aria' came into our world?"

Asuka coughed as he stood straight and said, "Aria is a power source used in our current modern world. It was founded just after the Apocalypse, but was fully utilized in the crisis of Heaven's Fall. It was founded first directly in the sea region of Japan, where humans had begun to slowly recover from the loss due to the impact of the Apocalypse."

"Correct!" Mary said happily and placed another star on Asuka's name. "Keep up the good work and you'll receive a full start sheet in no time!"

Asuka made a nod, this time making sure not to upset the timid Mary. Anyway, Mary turned and wrote down something on the chalkboard. It spelled 'EFFECTS'.

"Satoshi-san, can you explain what did we do to 'Aria' after that?" Mary said as said boy stood up straight.

"Yes Sensei!" Satoshi started and coughed a bit. "Aria is a power source know for it's 'infinite' use, but due to it's fragile nature, the energy output it gives immediately dissipate after leaving the main core within just few meters. Japan had developed special generators to be able to able to suck it out and expand it further. We now have over a thousand generators around the world, each using a special method to connect to the main core directly."

"Yes!" Mary happily said and placed a star on Satoshi's name. "Moving on, Kyousuke-kun!"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Can you explain what has 'Aria' done for this world?"

Coughing, I stood up straight and begin my explanation. "Aria has many application in this world. It does not run out like oil, yet it's much more fragile comparing to fossil based energy or even solar energy. Due to this, the world took so much care into it to the point it actually stopped energy consumption problem. The next thing it did was powering up every single thing known to man without having any energy withdrawal problem, such us using so much watts, taking too much energy etc etc. Now we have even an Aria power car, using a special case, or rather, a 'mini generator', we have developed a way to carry a portable Aria, though not in a large amount, it is enough to power up a car. Also, it has many uses in this world now and it basically powers up the entire world up to a stunning SEVENTY-NINE percent."

As I finished my explanation, Mary eyed me, as if expecting something. I tilt my head sideways, thinking-

 _OOOOH._

 _ **That**_ thing.

"Ah, my mistake. The Blessed Ones correct?"

"Yes!" Mary said happily, putting a star on my name. Quite the nice teacher ain't she? Anyway I continued my explanation.

"Thanks to Scientist studying Aria, they have confirmed that they are indeed safe to be put into human bodies, for medical purpose of course. Due to their 'Pure' nature, Aria has an affinity for, currently unknown reason, for the human flesh. Supernatural creatures has a certain aura, or rather, 'Soul' within them that makes them…well…Supernatural creature. It is believed that Aria was a final gift from the will of god himself, hence due to this it has only effected humans in a positive manner."

I made a small smile considering the next information is pretty amazing.

"Now then…Aria has also been used to…per say, _evolve_ us humans. Aria enhances us to the point of nigh levels that can be considered inhuman. Medical wise, we can cure any diseases and sickness…but in another hand, we are able to keep up against the supernatural world in terms of individual power now. So basically, we become a power ranger…or something like that…"

The class snickered at my last bit as I continued my explanation. "How does Aria effect us that makes us enable to fight? Well like I said, it enhances our human body to nigh levels. Example! Increases our muscle by the legs to jump so high in the air, or arms in the muscle strength. Interestingly, it also can develop _mutations_ amongst us, such as expanding the human skeleton to develop wings, or controlling the heat density on our eyes to fire of lasers, or even increasing the magnet sensitivity on our body to be a magneto."

"So we can be Professor X too?!" Asuka joked nearby earning a giggle from Mary.

I couldn't help but chuckle as well before continuing, "Truly, Aria, while still very much mysterious, is also a wonderful thing. While it does sound good, it has it's downside as well. Those who wants to be a power up human must go through a small surgery by simply injecting Aria directly into their bloodstream. Those who are able to synchronize with it are blessed while the ones not…well…risk comatose and death. Though the chances are relatively low, so low that the last case of an Aria infusion death was nearly _**ten years**_ ago!"

Mary clapped her hands and placed another star in my name. "Yes Kyousuke-kun, you sure studied your history so well!"

"Funny…" I admitted. "I haven't touched a history book in my life…maybe the internet has taught me more things…"

"Well I suppose that you did well. One more question and you're free to go." Mary said and eyed Aris. "Aris-san, can you explain the term 'Blessed Ones and The Seven Will?"

"With pleasure Sensei." Aris said and stood up. "Starting with the 'Blessed Ones', they are Aria infused people who gain…unusual traits. Supernatural traits to be exact. Example, it's normal to see a human to make fire out of their body without magic by simply increasing their body heat level to make a fire. Those are normal. A Blessed One…is…similar to a supernatural being. Such as controlling gravity, making a clone of themselves, turning people to stone at their gaze, etc etc. All of Blessed Ones has a resemblance to something supernatural, so it isn't strange to see a person turning into a minotaur, or even a gorgon!"

Huh…that explains some horned people I've seen before. Aris opts a mad grin and said, "Here's my favorite part. The Seven Will. They are…extra special. Possibly, a power that rivals, or even superior, to the legendary Thirteen Longinus! The Seven Will isn't an Aria infused, nor a Blessed One. They are…born you could say, and there could only be _one_ of each power. The Seven Will follows the concept of God as he created this world…"

Aria raised her hand and said slowly counted with her fingers-

 _The First Will – Art of Creation – Simply put, the power to make ones imagination to reality._

 _The Second Will – Art of Time – To be able to control the flow of Time._

 _The Third Will – Art of Space – Able to go through different dimension and reality._

 _The Fourth Will – Art of Nature – Control the forces of the elemental matrix and geo terrain, in other words, nature itself._

 _The Fifth Will – Art of Force – Compress Force of self, and unleashes a destructive out put. A homage to the Buddha's Palm and God's Force._

 _The Sixth Will – Art of Judgement – Unleashes a devastating light force. A homage to God's Judgement and his divine light._

 _The Seventh Will – Art of Infinite – To put it bluntly, Immortality._

As she said that, she counted each with her fingers, before hearing a clap. Mary looked very happy as she placed a star at Aris's name. "Aaah! My students are well informed in their studies!" The girl exclaims in happiness, before looking at a nearby clock she had placed earlier in the morning. "Ah! Perfect timing. Class is dismissed!"

Everyone stood up before going to do their activities. I for one decide to explore the place even more. As everyone left to do their own thing, I explored the place. Suffice to say, almost all floors were the same design and structure, though the floor our classroom were in was a bit more tidy and furnished. The rest, utterly sad looking.

The cafeteria was…urf…just plain looking said. I opt to walk behind the building and saw we had our own running track, equipment shed and an indoor swimming pool but alas, the track was destroyed, there wasn't any equipment in the shed let alone the roof and the swimming pool looked too unhealthy to swim.

And…was that something _moving_ in the pool? I for one ain't about to be a victim to a horror movie so I fled the scene. At the end of the day, I find myself bored at the classroom. "Gahaha!" Aris's laughing was heard from the classroom next to ours.

Mary flinched at the laughing and eyed me with equally confused expression. Curious, the two of us peaked our head in before-

"Welcome Mongrel…and Sensei!" Aris's voice was heard, standing in a rather…comfy looking room. Like, real comfy. It still looked rundown, but had windows now which mysteriously wasn't present yesterday. The room was rid of it's chairs and desks and was very much spacious. Next, the middle of the room had an actual carpet with comfy couch nearby. At the back side was a small cheap looking television with good old antenna, behind the couch was a long table with a tea set, a shelf filled with various tea and coffee and a machine to heat up water coming in a pair.

Finally, at the back side of the room was a shady looking curtained area. I took a peek nearby and saw several sleeping bags rolled up. If anyone guessed it, it is indeed a recreation room. "What do you think?" Aris said with a grin as Mary widens her eyes.

"H-How did-"

"I stayed over night." Aris admitted with triumph. "With the help of Galahad and Hifumi-kun of course."

"Huh! While the others went off slacking at home, I for one opt myself to do a proper job and made this place better…" Hifumi said nearby with a smug tone. "But I suppose it's understandable with plebeians like you guys needing rest."

"Gee thanks almighty…Budget Guy!" Kuro exclaims nearby in a couch, snickering as he did that. "Nice touch though. Where did you get the money?"

"It was merely scavenged in Downtown…" Aris said. "Truly the place is beautiful. To have hidden gems…just like us!"

"I-I'm so proud of you guys!" Mary exclaims in happiness, nearly crying for real as trickles came out of her eyes. "I-I'll go place a star in your name!"

Mary tried to leave the room only to be held back by Aris who held down her collar, prompting the poor short girl to gargle before falling on her butt.

"Kya?!"

"You mustn't leave yet!" Aris exclaimed as she walked towards a large round table I failed to notice. She placed a paper and said, "We're making our first move!"

"First…move?" Mary said in an unsure tone as Aris grinned.

"Correct Sensei! We are going to make our first move…against the student council!"

Hmm…maybe this is her rebellion mumbo jumbo she spoke about. I eyed the paper she placed on the table and inspected it. It was a form of…complaint, stating that the Student Council had gone against the rule.

"Rule?" I asked as Aris snapped her hand.

Galahad appeared behind her and said, "Rule 103,Section Ninety-Nine, Row Eight. _**Members of the Student Council must help out should they see any place that is deemed broken, unused, rundown or anything that fits this criteria**_."

"And seeing as I am technically a part of the Student Council, I have the right to push this notice forward!" Aris exclaims with a smirk. "Those fools won't see what's coming against them…"

Mary and I share a look of uncertainty, before I said, "And why am I a part of this?"

"Because Vice is Vice." Kuro's voice chirped in nearby as I saw him lounging on a nearby couch. "To plea forward a bill of complaint or desire, there are certain criteria that needs to be filled. One, to plea forward, you must have Student Council Member, along with it's Vice, Secretary and Assigned Teacher. Remember, each Student Council has their own Faction."

Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Each Student Council Member represents their class, and we have a lot of class rooms even for a Year One student. So if others have their fancy class, we have Aris…and we are her underlings.

"Wouldn't imagine my Year starts off being a subordinate or something…" I mused as Aris grinned.

"Come Mongrel! To the Main Academy Building!"

* * *

On the way, Aris kept exclaiming how those 'fools' above would probably be regretting putting her on where she is now while Mary seemed nervous the entire time. Poor girl. Beside her was Senjou busy eyeing her phone, which in the future mind you, is like glass.

Anyway, Senjou was watching a video where I peaked in a bit. It was a news reporter currently doing a live show where they were at a crime scene of sorts. Behind her I saw a gruesome body with an unidentified gender person, due to their face actually being…off. Like, no skin, eyes and lips. The neck looked as if it shared the same fate though some skin remain intact and nasty stab wounds.

' _Apparently the 'Devourer' has struck once more within the Downtown making this their_ _ **eight**_ _victim this month. The Devourer is a notorious serial killer who mysteriously appeared last year and has over_ _ **sixty-five**_ _victims so far. The Devourer has been targeting important figures within the Downtown, and out of sixty five victims, ten of them are from Uptown which eliminates the possibility of a political movement. Each victims are somehow involved in the incident which happened ten years ago-'_

"Can you believe this?" Senjou muses her irritation. "This murderer has no direction whatsoever! I just hope the authorities could get this…Devourer quickly…"

"I'm not too updated recently…" I admitted and scratched my head. "Why are they called the Devourer anyway?"

"Because the killer exhibits signs of cannibalism. The victim before the one you heard had only their head, torso and ankles left." Aris cuts in a serious tone. "Truly a gruesome problem."

"Well here's hoping we won't be targeted…"

"D-Don't speak like that!" Mary spoke in a shaky voice. "I-It could be your fate!"

"Settle down. If you're so scared you can just stay in the building up here. Ain't like the killer getting through the Academy's defense system…or can they?"

"Hiii?!"

 _ **BAHK!**_

I felt a slap on my head as Senjou looked displeased. "Watch your mouth Vice. She's still our Sensei!"

I took a moment to stare at a shaken Mary, before sighing. "Right…I'm sorry…" I apologized to the Mary. Hey, for a guy who was a shut most of his life, you can't blame me. "No…I'm really sorry…" I lowered my head in shame.

The girls looked a bit surprised, before Mary shook her head only to be cut off by Aris. "Then learn your place Mongrel lest I kick you out. I am entitled to do that."

"Yes. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Mm…well I would rather not lose any friends that I've gained so far…are they friends? Well I do consider them as one but what about the other one? Is it a one sided thing? It does count as friendship if I think of them right?

As I had my own internal talk, we finally arrived at the main academy building. Aris brushed through the doors without a care in the world, earning stares from other students, before they recoil in disgust. Geez they really don't like us huh?

Aris barges through the Council Room doors, instantly alerting the members within, before they noticed Aris and sighed heavily. "It's this girl again…"

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Damn fools should have stayed where they belong…"

"Hah!" Aris brushed off the insult remarks like a breeze. "I do not associate myself with fools unless I have my own agenda. I merely came here to assert my power…"

"Power?" The dark blue haired boy from yesterday spoke up. "I don't see-"

"Shin-chan…" Aris interjects as the boy sighed.

"It's Shintaro."

"Shin-chan. Do I have to remind you that I am also a member of the Student Council? I'm just the same as you guys."

The blue haired boy, Shintaro, blinked in surprise before saying, "What…are you saying?"

"Hmph…I suppose that you have forgotten the Academy rules. Very well then, I shall explain. Exactly at the Rule No. 2, Section Three and Row Number four. _**A Student who is entitled, trusted or chosen as a class representative, is automatically a member of the Student Council.**_ "

"…"

"Therefore… _ **I hold the same power as you guys**_." Aris said with a triumph smirk as she noticed an empty chair with the name 'MARY ANTOINETTE' inscribed into it. Oh yeah…Mary was a former member right? Casually, Aris sat on the chair and grinned. "So…I wish to exert my own power."

"This is an outrage!" The blonde guy from yesterday complained as he stood up and slammed both of his hands down on the large table. "I refuse to accept this bitch! She doesn't deserve to-"

"Hah!" Aris's scoff interrupted the guy's rants. "Deserve? I absolutely deserve to be in this place!" The Tyrant Queen boasts as she stood up with a confident demeanor. "I am one of the strongest person in this Academy, not to mention the achievements I had since middle school as I brought this Academy into glory! I am Aris Aria, the Tyrannical Queen!"

"Tch…I don't care for your achievements…"

"Exactly." Aris said, seemingly to prove her unknown point. "I have bestowed achievements, and I have made this Academy proud…I _**earned**_ where I am now. While you, the son of some rich hot shot, merely made his way into here. Some person you are…"

"Why you-" The blonde boy grits his teeth as Aris grinned.

"Julius Alcentaro, the direct son of one of the Academy Board of Directors. You are not worthy on where you stand. You used money and influence to be where you are now. Therefore, you are but a simple fish in this vast ocean!"

"Enough!" The blonde boy, or Julius, raged as he stood up. "I will not take your insolence any longer!"

"Oh? You started it. I merely returned the shots fired at me." Aris casually said as Julius grits his teeth. As he walked towards Aris, he leveled his head, eyeing her intensely. "You. Me. The Court. Now."

* * *

"U-Um…how did it come to this?" Mary shakily said as she hid behind me, trying to avoid some students from the Main Building eyeing us weirdly.

Nearby, Senjou sighed and said, "We came here peacefully, then they fired their shots at us. It's only natural in a war to return the fire back. Aris is deemed as the Tyrannical Queen for a reason…"

Anyway, I eyed the view in front of me. We were in a stadium where the Academy takes their combat classes at. There wasn't much people save for some Main Academy students walking about, and me, Mary and Senjou.

Aris was in the arena in the middle of the stadium, wearing a different outfit this time which I assume was her combat uniform. She wore a black, yet sharp and razor looking tiara atop her head. She wore a one piece black dress which stopped at her thighs, beneath several things. For one thing, she had metallic pauldrons on her shoulders which was black and shaped like a wolf's head. One her forearms and hands lies black metallic coloured gauntlet with sharp fingers.

Above the gauntlets which nearly covered them was long red detached sleeves with golden eccentrics and design. On her chest lies a black metallic chest plate which had golden marks and designs on them. On her hips lies a metallic tasset with red robes reaching her ankles. Below, she wore black metallic, thigh high greaves with…heels.

Wow this lady wear heels into battle?!

…

Well she's deemed Tyrant Queen for nothing. Regal as she looked, she placed her hands at her hips with a confident gaze as she eyed her opponent. Julius stood before her with also another change of attire. He wore a white coloured Japanese military uniform, with white gloves and black boots.

The guy had a katana strapped to his hips as he drew it. "I will put you where your place is!"

"Hmm…I do wonder why are you so feisty against us Downtown Residents…" Aris mused casually, before opting a battle crazed grin. "But no matter. It'll be over quick."

Aris pulled out a small…stick of sorts hidden on one of the greaves, before she twirled it slowly. Sparks of flame ignites on the stick as it turned into a long pole, thick and had a sharp looking end. She stabbed the blunt side of the pole into the ground and instantly stomped her foot on the ground prompting it to crack and erupts itself on the pole, raising it a meter or so.

Slowly, Aris placed a hand on the pole and slowly pulled it, causing the ground to crack before she pulled out a large hammer, regal looking it was as it was jet black in colour with golden ornaments, yet held a sharp point at the back resembling that of a dragon's talons.

"Hahahaha!" Aris howled as she placed the large hammer on the ground, stepping on it. "Let is commence a Tyrant's Reign!"

Julius ignored Aris as he drew his katana, a power surge across the area as black wings erupts from his back, signifying a Fallen Angel. He took flight and rushed in at Aris who grinned madly and rushed in with her hammer in hand.

As the two fighters enclosed each other, they raised their weapons and-

"Enough!"

 _ **BASSSHIIIN!**_

A single cross shaped blast jets it self in between Aris and Julius as the two instantly stepped back followed by a-

"Restrain!"

"Ugoh!"

"Kuh!"

Julius and Aris grunts respectively and was instantly smashed onto the ground, a large palm like crack was seen after that. As I raised my head, I saw a single light beaming itself into the arena, before it died down and was replaced with a girl standing in the middle.

Unlike others, she had a modified uniform. It was black similar like ours, yet it was a three tail coat with golden trimmings, and a dark blue vest was seen within. She wore a checkered dark blue and black skirt with golden trimmings and black boots. On her hand lies fingerless gloves as she held a katana, with a black scabbard and blue grip, the guard was oval shaped and had a single string on the handle itself.

She flicked her dark blue hair secured into a pony tail with a red string, before huffing some bangs of her face. She opened her eyes where fiery cyan coloured eyes was seen, matching her smooth complexion as she clicked her tongue.

"You are…The Seven Will?!" Julius growls as the girl glared at Julius, enough to silence him. The girl was about to say something only to be cut off by a new voice.

"Oi Oi Karen-chan…do calm down. Ain't worth giving them Judgement anyway…"

A lone boy was seem suspended midair, casually floating about. Similar to the girl, or Karen I presume, he had a modified uniform. He had a hoodie beneath the black jacket, golden in colour and had maroon coloured pants and black shoes. His messy golden hair match his golden eyes as he flashed a grin.

"Soyo." Karem firmly said to the boy. "I do not wish to waste my time at fools who abuses their power. Judgement will be swift."

"But like I said, it ain't worth it. We have Uptown-kun and Downtown-chan merely having a disagreement…and a stupid ego fight."

"Huh…to think the Seven Will would go stopping such a small matter." Aris huffed, unfazed at probably two of the seven most powerful people in the Academy. "But I suppose they don't much to do either, so it can't be helped."

"That you are correct Downtown-chan." Soyo chuckled and floated down. "But truth to be told, while I dislike doing these things, you do know that fighting without a supervised teacher is against the rules yes?"

"We do have a teacher." Aris stated simply and pointed at Mary. "She's standing right there."

 _ **CHOOM!**_

"Kya?!" Mary flinched as Karen appeared next to her. Shit I forgot she can teleport with that…bright beam of hers. The girl stared down at Mary as she said, "Mary Antoinette of the Council?"

"She was revoked of her position to be assigned teacher of the Special Program…I think." Soyo stated as Karen squinted her eyes.

"How useless."

"F-Feh?"

"What kind of teacher allows her students to fight one another?!"

"B-But-"

"And I absolutely dislike on how you didn't get a fellow staff's help!"

"I-I…I…" Mary shakily said as she took a step back, Karen glaring down at her.

"You are not fit to be a teacher! You are not fit to be in this Academy! Those who are unfit…are not worthy!"

Mary flinched, taking a step back only to trip on herself and fell back. Karen glared down at Mary with disgust, before raising an eyebrow as a looming shadow was seen. A person towered over her. Someone with enough balls actually stood in front of her, one of the Seven Will.

Me.

"Oi." I mused my dislike. "I get that you're pissed but don't bitch around. Mary…Sensei. Sensei is good enough for us."

"K-Kyousuke-kun!" Mary protested but I ignored her words as I stood in front of her, glaring down at Karen. While I am not the most chivalrous person, nor the most social one, I despise people like her Thinking they have the right to judge other people's strength and weaknesses. How cowardly.

As I glared at her, with her returning, I walked away. "And where are you going?" Karen growled as I stopped, staring at Mary who looked shaky, before grinning and tilt my head back.

"To the Arena of course."

"What?"

"Sound baffled? You should be." I stated firmly as I turned around. "As the Vice of my Class…I challenge you onto a personal fight."

"What?!"

"Mm…" I chuckled. "The sooner we get it on, the lest time _**I**_ have to waste time on _**you**_."

Of course, this garners rage from Karen as I felt an overwhelming power surge. As I went past by Mary, I leaned onto her and whispered, "Don't worry, victory is mine within the second hit."

"H-Huh?"

I left a confused Mary and made my way into the arena where Aris raised an eyebrow. "I assume you have a plan to take on a person of _**her**_ level?"

"Of course. Perfectly full proof."

Aris eyed me once more with a raised eyebrow, before grinning, patting me on the back which honestly rivals the strength of three bears wearing a metallic glove…while inside of a monster truck. "Give 'em hell."

"R-Right…" I winced a bit as Aris walked away. I took a deep breath and eyed the scene before me. Karen was already standing before me, still looking a bit baffled. "Do tell…" She said in a serious and annoyed tone. "I do not back down from a challenge. I am one of the Seven Will and holds one of the highest power on this Academy. Why did you challenge me?"

"Wow you don't even know why I challenge you!"

Honestly stuck up people like are insensitive towards a person's feelings. As I took a deep breath, I said, "You berated my Teacher as if you could've done a better job. That is more then a reason to stand up against you. And also…"

I tilt my head back towards Aris who watched me. "I'm merely following orders. To stir up a Rebellion…that is my goal."

Aris grinned at me as I eyed forward towards my opponent. While I am very much skeptical towards Aris's 'Rebllion' jumbo, I do believe in changing this Academy, even if I were to go through obstacles like this. As I smirked at her, I used my index finger to taunt her.

"This will end within two strikes. And it's my win." I said in a purposely smug tone. "Seven Will? Pah. More like the exaggerated one."

Karen widens her eyes in rage as she clenched her katana, a massive power surge leaking out of her. And with that…I took a stance. Readying myself for combat, I prepared the perfect plan to win against her within two strikes. As she took a step forward, she instantly dispersed, signifying my victory

 _ **Thwack!**_

"Guh!" I screamed in pain as Karen appeared next to me, instantly smashing her sheathed sword onto my knee as it audibly lets out a nasty 'CRACK!' followed by her smashing my stomach and blasts me away.

It hurts! And yet…I smirked. "Ugoh?!" I grunted out as I felt my back smashed onto the walls just outside the arena, blood splattering out my mouth. My head felt light, I felt my legs numb and my back smashed.

That's it.

I lost. And won.

In two hits.

As I eyed Karen who looked extremely shocked at the predicament, I eyed Aris who looked equally shocked.

"He is…full human?!"

* * *

Not totally expecting the events, Aris, Mary and Senjou widens their eyes in shock as Kyousuke, smashed onto the wall all bloody and battered, instantly went limp and unconscious.

He was not an Aria Infused. Nor a Blessed One. Not a Seven Will. Not even a Supernatural Creature. He was just a plain old human and with Karen being a Seven Will, small wonder she devastated, no scratch that, nearly _**killed**_ Kyousuke within a hit.

Karen took a step back in shock as she said, "W-What the hell?! What do you mean he's human?!"

"Must've been an Academic rather than a normal person who fights…" Soyo mused casually. "And…he did win the match…technically."

"…It's…against the law to lay harm against a human…" Senjou quickly pointed out as she rushed towards Kyousuke and pried him off the wall. "We need to get him to a Hospital quickly!"

"Our infirmary would be efficient. We are the best after all…" Soyo pointed out. "Plus it's closer."

Senjou quickly carried the boy with ease and rushed away, passing by Aris who merely stared at Karen, who was still in shock. "Hmm…" Aris mused and eyed Karen. "I know what he meant by his victory…"

"Huh?"

"You will listen to my plea!" Aris declared boldly as Karen hardens her gaze. "Why should I? I do not listen to those inferior to me!"

"So do I." Aris said, before smiling. "But you wouldn't want the world to know that a Seven Will laid harm to a human do you?"

"Kuh!" Karen clenched her teeth as Aris made a triumph smirk, before walking away.

"I will forward my bill of complaint and request soon. See you in the Council Meeting~."

* * *

"…Uhn…"

Oooh….crap. My head feels like it had been drilled and my body ached so bad. As I slowly opened my eyes, I find myself in a rather…fancy looking infirmary which honestly is just the same as a hospital. I looked down to see one of my leg bandaged and my head felt like it had a bandaged too.

What…happened? I'm a human so it would make perfect sense that I didn't fight-

 _Ooooooh_.

Right. I mocked a Seven Will. And got brutalized. Second day into the new year and I had sustained a major injury. I eyed a nearby window to see night had fallen and apparently I'm still within the Academy. It was no stranger the Academy was open 24/7 so I made a small sigh.

"…Zzz…" I heard a soft snore. Blinking, I looked around only to see a small lump beneath a blanket on a nearby couch. "What the…" I mused and looked around. Someone was waiting for me? That's new. "O-Oi…" I called out. "It's night time. Shouldn't you like…go home?"

"Zzz…just…a few minutes…" A feminine voice was heard from the lump. A girl no less! I have a girl waiting for me! Not in a million years I could've thought this! Though I suppose it's out of pity and so I decided to use the fastest method to wake the girl beneath the lump up.

I picked up my pillow.

And threw it at her.

 _ **BOOKH!**_

"EXCALIBUUUUUUR!" A startled Mary shot out from the lump as I visibly saw her hair _**glowed**_ white. She rapidly blinked her eyes, before noticing me as she widens her eyes. "K-Kyousuke-kun! You're awake!"

"Sensei?" I blurted out my surprise. Strange, I get that she's a teacher and all but shouldn't she go back? "What…what are you doing? Shouldn't you go back already?"

"I-It's a duty for a teacher to wait for their students! And please, call me Mary while we're out of school hours, we're the same age after all," Mary slowly said, the glowing in her hair died down as she slowly stood up. "A-At any rate, are you fine now?"

"I can't feel one of my legs, my back is stinging like butt but otherwise, I'm fine." I assured Mary. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"I-It's the least I could do to…um…repay you for standing up for us…" Mary said in a slow tone. "B-But you shouldn't have gone so far!"

"If being a Martyr is the fastest way to go about then so be it." I shrugged. "Besides, I won didn't I?"

"Technically yes but…I don't like your methods." Mary stated firmly. "A-As a teacher, I disapprove of your methods!"

"Mm…well I don't really mind so as long as it come up with results. Thanks for the thought of mind though."

Hmm…I am indeed curious as why she disapproves. I mean, it obtains results doesn't it? While not the most 'nicest' method, I seriously believe it's one of the best ways to solve a problem. Because it's fast. And if you're not the one who will do it, who will?

Mary merely stared at me with shock and disapproval in her eyes, before sighing. "I-I can't honestly ask you to change but…just know that I dislike your methods."

"Y-Yes Sensei…"

"Let's go home now okay?" Mary said as she handed me walking crutches. Seriously? I eyed Mary who pouted at my raised eyebrow. "Kyousuke-kun…"

"Fine fine…" I groaned out my defeat. Slowly, I stood up as Mary handed me the crutch. I wasn't the one foreign to medical situation so I used it with ease. Mary walked at my slow pace, which I appreciated by the way, as we had another awkward silence.

Suffice to say, and you can probably tell by now, but I am horrible at interacting with people. I can blend in, talk through the flow of a conversation but to _**start**_ one was another story. As I eyed Mary, she darted her eyes around at the visible awkward silence.

Well I guess she's the same as me I suppose. We made it all the way back to Downtown in silence and walked back home together. "Um…if I may ask Kyousuke-kun…"

"…?"

"Why…Why didn't you take the Aria Surgery?"

Ah…that. It's actually a tradition in this age to infuse a person with Aria as soon as they are born. Risky, yet it holds good benefits. Even if you don't fight and is a pacifist, it can help you resist deadly viruses and adds positive health impacts.

So basically, normal humans like me is rather rare.

If I were to calculate, not including the supernatural creature, out of _**one hundred percent**_ of the human population, _**SIXTY NINE**_ percent is Aria infused, then the others are either a trained/born magician or normal humans like me.

Interesting huh?

Anyway, I looked up into the sky, staring at the massive Uptown/the sky. "I suppose it's rather…I can't. My process failed when I tried years ago."

"But-"

"I didn't die. Weird huh? After all those savings I scavenged from Downtown…it only went down the drain. So here I am, alive and kicking, a normal human and a resident of Downtown."

"…Oh. Um…are…are you fine with it?"

"Of course. I'm still alive aren't I?" I said with a small smirk. "I like to enjoy the small bits of life I suppose."

Mary stared at me for a bit, seemingly surprised as I sighed. "The thing is, I am aware of the horrible condition Downtown is. How we live like scumbags, stay in a rather dangerous area and how poor we all are."

I took a turn, going against the usual way to Kuoh Academy as Mary tilts her head in confusion. We took a walk several more blocks as I continued, "Yet I do not let these things hinder me. Rather…"

"Aaah! It's Dai-sensei!"

"I like to think Downtown has it's own set of charms." I said with a grin as we arrived in a very large, abandoned parking lot filled with tents, stalls and several broken down playgrounds. It looks like a mix of bazaar and tent complex truth to be told.

As I noticed several kids run up to me, I grinned and knelt down. "Dai-sensei!" A little boy with a cap greeted me. "Y-You're back again!"

"Well the weekends are coming up so I might be more loose than I expected." I mused and stood up. "Been reading up?"

"Of course!" A little girl in pink dress chirped. "We've been preparing ourselves so your silly random pop quiz would not surprise us!"

"Heeeee…" I slyly grinned. "Okay then, trick question. Who's this girl next to me?"

"Aaaaah! No fair no fair no fair!" The cap boy growled in frustration as the little girl pouted. "That's not even related to our lessons!"

"…W-When was this established?" Mary voices out her surprise. "I-I never knew about this!"

"Well like all of the residents of Downtown, they immediately go into their homes or where they can crash out of the view of others, afraid of the bad stuff that happens in this god forsaken place. But this place serves as a neutral ground so even crooks alike are able to visit, and people won't have to worry about being…well…ill treated suffice to say."

Mary widens her eyes in shock. "B-But this is Downtown! There isn't any order or law! How are you able to sustain it here?!"

"There is always a rule in all hierarchy!" A female voice spoke up. "And there is only one power in this god forsaken place. Power!"

Mary flinched at the sight of a lady floating down from above. Differing from Soyo, she looked like as if she had control of herself midair. The girl floated down near me before letting out a beast crashing slap on my back.

"Ugoh?!" I grunt and fell forward at the sheer strength as the girl laughed aloud. "Haha! Kyou-chan is still as jelly as ever-"

"Haruno-san what the hell?!" I groaned and stood up. "Don't do that again!"

Mary blinked at eyed the new stranger. She stood tall, a bit shorter than me and had the appearance of a young youthful girl in her early or mid twenties. Her silver hair rest just below her shoulders and her green eyes sparked with life and energy.

She wore a white shirt with it's sleeves rolled up beneath a white apron, below she wore a black long skirt and black boots. Mary unconsciously said, "U-Um…hello there-"

"Ah! Is this your girlfriend?!"

"No! She's my teacher!"

"So you're into older ladies?"

"She's the same age as me!"

"Mm…am I still young enough for you then?~"

"You're no less older than me damn it!" I fumed. Haruno laughed and eyed Mary.

"And you are Kyou-chan's Sensei?"

"Y-Yes!" Mary quickly stuttered out. "M-Mary Antoinette! I am Kyousuke-kun's Teacher at the Academy and-"

"That's it?"

"H-Huh?"

"Haruno-san!" I bonked out the girl on the head as she pouted at me. "It's only been my second day of the new year!"

"And you're already wearing crutches? Geez you got your problems loaded up." Haruno mused nonchalantly as she eyed Mary again. "So who's the asshole that did this to my buddy here?"

"Just leave it." I pointed out and walked ahead. "Ain't like it's a problem. Give this guy a rest a day or two and I'll be back up and running. Medicine is so much easier in this new age!"

"Learn to care for others caring about you Kyou-chan." Haruno reminded and slithered behind me, a teasing smile opts on het face. "Because like, you're a nice guy. Lots of ladies would want you~."

I felt two soft sensations behind me as I stiffened up, before peering back and saw Haruno's sultry smile. Of course, I did the most sensible thing to do at this situation.

 _ **BIFF!**_

"What kind of ass hat hits a sexy lady like me with his crutch?!" Haruno fumed and clutched her toes as I smirked at her.

I continued walking as I said, "Me."

"Damn Hikkikomori virgin son of a-"

"Ah ah!" I mused and raised a hand, stopping Haruno. "Those are facts therefore couldn't be used as an insult."

I tilt my head back with a sly grin.

"Besides…you're also a virgin, a stuttering mess around people she likes and finally…you never had experience with boys yourself. Therefore, minus a Hikkikomori, you're just like me."

* * *

With Kyousuke and Haruno bickering, Mary stood at the back, shocked at the words she was hearing. The fact that someone wasn't murdered by a mere insult was amazing, no less it was this huge place…and they were insulting their flaws without a care in the world!

"Dai-sensei and Haruno-nee is so close…" The cap boy mused nearby, eyeing Mary. "Is Onee-san Dai-sensei's…Sensei?"

"A-Ah…yes…" Mary quickly replied. "If I may ask…why is Kyousuke-kun called Dai-sensei?"

"Because he's like…um… teacher to the kids here!...even though he's grumpy soooooo mean!" The little girl nearby exclaims, spreading her arms in a cute manner. "But Dai-sensei is also really nice! But he spend most of his days cooped up at his home asides weekends…"

"…Does he now?" Mary went in amazement as she eyed Kyousuke who twitched an eyebrow at Haruno's statement about 'sizes' or something like that. Anyway, Haruno was about to say something when a voice interrupted.

"Haruno-san. I'm done with moving the boxes." A feminine voice came in as Mary and Kyousuke turns their head to the voice. A walked up to them, probably around Kyousuke's age. She had her jet black hair tied into a pony tail with some bangs framing her face. She wore a simple white T-shirt, black jeans and boots. Similar to Haruno, she had a white apron on.

"Ah good timing Maaya." Haruno mused. "Just clean up by the stand. Weekends is nearing and I suppose you've earned your weekly rest!"

"Okay." The girl, or rather Maaya, nods, before Kyousuke and Mary.

"Curious are you?" Haruno chirps. "This albino girl here is Mary, Kyousuke's teacher. And Kyousuke is this stud next to me!"

"…And Haruno is this old bag next to me."

"Hey!"

Maaya stared at Kyousuke, before saying, "Kyousuke…Kazuo?"

"You met?" Haruno voices her curiosity as Kyousuke merely raised an eyebrow.

"I seriously doubt that. Maybe you've heard of me as Dai-sensei?"

"…I suppose." Maaya said and walked away but not before sending a glance as Kyousuke. As the girl left the groups eye vision, Haruno grinned. "I sense a crush!"

"We just met!"

"I believe in love at first sight!"

"It's bull damn it!"

"It ain't!"

"Is!"

"Ain't!"

"G-Guys…" Mary sighs as the two started bickering again. The albino couldn't help but shake her head at the sight, but not before eyeing the direction where Maaya went. "Something wrong?" Kyousuke questions, seeing Mary space off.

"O-Oh! Um…nothing…it's…nothing." Mary mused. "It's just…did you guys smell raw meat all of a sudden?"

* * *

"…" Maaya stared at the group. "Kyousuke…Kazuo." She mused quietly, before walking away from the large parking lot. Haruno wouldn't mind if she went home early today. The girl tossed her apron randomly as she walked into an alleyway as something slithered on the ground as she walked.

And then…she stepped into her shadow. Literally. The girl entered her very own shadow before she arrived in a different place entirely. She arrived in a rather rundown facility/factory of sorts as the distinct smell of raw and rotten meat lingers in the air.

Maaya shrugged the smell off as she walked deeper into the building. She took some turns and there before arriving in a very large room where a grotesque scene greeted her. Blood was splattered everywhere. Rotten limbs were hung and sprawled about but just within on corner was but a clean space where lots of paper and maps were attached to a board.

"Mm...Maaya? Are you back already?" A feminine voice greeted her as Maaya eyed straight ahead. Hanging literally upside on the wall was but a girl in a white dress save for it being bloodstained. Long ankle length pink hair was seen as her unique eyes stared at Maaya. The girls eyes doesn't have any iris at all. Instead, it looks like a clock, with it being blue on the left and red on the right.

"I am." Maaya answered with a strain in her voice. Her Master suffice to say…creeped her out despite her own actions may make others think of her as a monster. "I have news."

"You've taken care of the latest target?"

"No."

"…I told you I wanted no failures." The girl said in a low tone as a visible crack was seen on the air, before it shatters and the girl already leveled her face with Maaya. The latter merely shrugs of the proximity but said, "It's done."

"…?"

"I've done it. I've found the First Will."

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

Hey folks! A new chapter a new update and new stuff to read! So what do you think? I wont mark which POV's switch as they will ruin the flow so please squint your eyes and read properly :D!

Also, what do you think of the chapter? More information and story and shit. Tell me what you guys think!

Jibster out!


End file.
